Kairi the Vampire: Starring Sora, Kairi, Riku, and The Shadow
by chimera hunter
Summary: Sora, and Riku must race against time to save Kairi from becoming a bloodsucking monster and the bride of a vamperic murderer. With guest apperance of the 1930's mysterious pulp hero The Shadow! Prequel to the original Kingdom Hearts. Rated T for some violence, mild language, blood and mild gore
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: The nightmare begins

"This is set about 4 months before Kingdom Hearts and this is when Sora, Kairi, and Riku are 14."

It was dark that night on Destiny Islands, The sky was clear and the moon was out and street lights were shining. The shadow of a man in a dracula-like cape formed on a street light moved as if it was a life form of its' own. The shadow found and entered a house not too far from where it originated. It entered the house with no complications. In the living room there was a man in his fourties watching a horror movie while drinking a red bull. The shadow saw this and used it to its' advantage. It crept up the stairs, making no sound. It moved in the dark hallway and into a closed room where a woman of the same age slept in a large bed. The shadow rose from the floor and turned into a young, 14 year old pale skinned human male dressed in victorian clothing. The figure slowly came up to the woman and swung his cape as he appeared to be taking a bite out of her. The man heard his companion scream in the room. He dropped his red bull and raced upstairs. He arrived in the room only to gasp and see the figure's handiwork.

The next morning Sora was coming from his house nearly a block away he saw his friends with a group of people at a house that was taped off and only the police entered. He came up to Riku, and Kairi. "Sheesh, what happened?" Sora asked. Kairi answered, "A woman was murdered last night." she said, "The police told the press that the woman's husband said that he was in the living room watching TV when he heard his wife scream, ran up there, and said there was another man in the room beside him and then the perpatraitor just disappeared without a trace, except, two small holes on the lady's neck, what he said it was a "vampire"." Riku continued "The inspector in charge says that the husband may have just punched two holes in her neck using a long needle and drained her of blood, and is just saying it was a vampire, except, they haven't found any traces of blood or any needles." Riku said. That was the third murder that week. Sora was afraid for Kairi as all the victims were female of varying ages, the last victim was one year younger than Kairi. "What if this "vampire" is trying to find a bride, like it is in that Dracula story by that Bram Stoker guy, dad told me when I was five" Kairi said. The inspector came out to the crowd. "All right everyone, go home there nothing left to here, we'll get this "vampire" or whoever is responsible for these murders as quickly as we can." The inspector said.

The three went straight over to Sora' house as all the schools were closed due to the murders. They ate lunch and talked about what was going on. "I can't believe this is happening." Riku said, "That's the twelve murder, and something doesn't change, the counts gonna rise." "Yeah", Sora said, "anyone could be next." The group was there all day. Riku, and Kairi left around sundown. Kairi wanted to head hor her home without an escort. Riku disagreed with the idea but she insisted. "Your sure you can handle yourself, despite all the murders?" He asked "Yes, I'll be fine." Kairi said. She walked home in the dark with no complications but saw strange movement out of the corner of eye. She came home and put on a late night horror film. The show's announcer said what the movie was. "_For tonight's late night horror we got a creepy black and white classic related to the recent murders. From 1931 we have Dracula, starring: David Manners, Helen Chandler, Edward Van Sloan, and Bela Lugosi as the infamous Vampire_". The announcer said. The mayor came home but did not tell Kairi to go to bed as he knew she was old enough to stay up for a movie like that. He questioned the station's choice for a movie that was related to the murders. The movie showed the Count and his guest on the screen "_Listen to them.__ Children of the night. What music they make._", Lugosi said on the screen in a transylvanian accent. "Listen to them. Children of the night. What music they make." Kairi copied in the same accent, giggling as she said this. Suddenly, the power went out, and the house was completely dark.

Kairi grabbed a flashlight from the coffee table in front of her and turned it on. "Sora, Riku, Dad?" Kairi said wondering if they were responsible for the outage, as it was clear that there was no storm outside. "Okay guys, you can turn the lights back on now." she said as if she thought she was falling for a cruel prank."But the darkness can do some good for some people" a young male voice said. Kairi jumped and turned in the direction of the voice. "Okay, if this is a prank, it's not funny!" Kairi yelled. She turned around and saw a similarly aged boy with black hair, pale skin, and wore victorian clothing with a red and black cape from the same era who had suddenly appeared before her. "Who said this said this was a prank" the boy said as he moved slowly towards her. "My god," Kairi said in fear, "You're the one responsible for those murders, you're...you're a vampire." He came closer to her. "Yes, and you are perfect." The vampire said, "You will be an excellent bride." Kairi began screaming for help. "HELP PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She continued to scream for help with no sucess. The vampire grabbed her and exposed her neck. The vampire boy removed her choker, exposing her neck, and then showed his fangs. "A brief moment of pain and you will be my bride for all eternity." He bit her neck and began to suck her blood until she was unconsious. He then cut his wrist using a shap finger nail and then dripped some of the blood down Kairi's throat. Kairi was then put on the couch by the boy and then he knew her transformation would soon begin.

"If you don't know what the Bela Lugosi version of Dracula is, trying looking it up on the internet." the author.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The transformation begins

"This story gonna have some references to stuff like dracula, and laurel and hardy"

"This ones got a Three stooges reference, primarliy the short _Men in Black_"

_the next morning_

Sora woke up and heard questioning from his room and to the kitchen. He quickly got dressed and started to had to the kitchen. It was a simple middle-class family style kitchen, and contained the typical items. There was the inspector he saw yesterday and his partner along with his parents. The inspector was slightly overweight and resembled Oliver Hardy, mustache and everything. His partner resembled Stan Laurel. The inspector saw Sora come down the stairs. The inspector stood up and went to question Sora. His partner escorted Sora's parents out of the room. "Excuse me, young man", The inspector said, "But is your name Sora?' "Yeah," Sora answered, "Why?" The inspector had a expression on his face as if something bad someone he knew. "Sora," the inspector said, "a friend of yours told me about you because you know the mayor's daughter". Sora suddenly had a weak stomach. "Wait. What happened to Kairi?" Sora asked. The inspector then told him the news. "Sora, Kairi was attacked last night. It was by the murderer. She had two holes in her neck, but shes not dead." the inspector said. "Where is she?" Sora asked. "In the emergency room with your other friend." The inspector said.

Sora quickly left his house and ran to the hospital. When he arrived, the Hospital was busy. Doctors were called to different rooms. Sora saw the receptionist. She was an african american in her fourties. she had pictures of family members. A voice came over the intercom. "CALLING DOCTOR HOWARD, DOCTOR FINE, DOCTOR HOWARD!", the intercom said. Three men then came to the front desk and bonked their heads by accident. They had nametags which identified the men. The man wth black hair which was a bowl cut and appeared older was named Moe Howard. The man with red hair on the side of his head but none in the middle was named Larry Fine. And the man that was bald but had stubble, was slightly over weight and appeared to be a child trapped in a man's body was named Curly Howard. "Head over to room 33." the receptionist said. "Oh, thats the vampire girl's room." Curly said in a New York accent from the 30's. Moe got mad and bonked Curly's head. "Thats for thinking she's a vampire. She ain't no vampire. Yet." Moe said."Yeah, but she survived with thosw two holes on her neck, unlike the others.", Curly said. "I say we get a stake and stab her in the heart before she does. Save her, and the town all the trouble." Larry said. "JUST GET TO THAT ROOM!" the receptionist yelled at the three. "Uh, excuse me." Sora said as he came up to the desk, "But I was just about to ask if I could see the patient in that room. The inspector for the murder cases told me she was here.". "Oh", the receptionist said, "just follow those three." Sora followed Howard, Fine, and Howard to Kairi's room. "Damn," the receptionist said, "Why the hell does everyone think the murderer is a god damned vampire."

Sora, and three doctors arrived at Kairi's room. Kairi was unconsious, was lying on the bed on her back, tucked under blankets and had medicine going into her hand. Her black chocker was on the table next to the bed. Sora saw Riku on the other side of the room and her casual clothes were folded on a chair. Her chocker was on the table next to the bed, but haer necklace was gone. Sora sat in a chair next to his and watched as the doctors examined her. "Anacanapona" Moe said. Larry,and Curly repeated the word as they passed the tool to him. He bonked his companions. "I said anacanapona, not anacodaponta!" Moe said. Larry and Curly passed him the right tool, and Moe used it to examine Kairi. It was a tool that had a tube that divided in two for the ears on one end and an amplifier on the other to check for a heart beat. He checked on numerus places. After a few minutes, the three doctors left. "Good luck with her when she turns." Moe said as he left. Sora, and Riku toke in what Moe said. "Do you think she will turn?" Sora asked. "Maybe, but it might a slow transformation like in the movies." Riku responded. Kairi suddenly yawned and it made Sora jumped, but Riku did not as she woke up because the open blinds showed that it was still daylight out. "Where am I?" Kairi asked, "The last thing I remember was that I was watching a movie and the lights went out, after a little wandering I felt a pain in my neck, passed out, and felt some liquid like blood go down my throat." Sora and Riku looked at her with shock. "What? you guys look like you've seen a ghost." Kairi said. "Uh, Kairi, I think you should take a look in the mirror." Riku said. she stood up, wearing a hospital gown and walked up to a nearby mirror. She looked in the mirror with her mouth open and saw that two of her teeth were sharp. "What the!?" she yelled, "I have Fangs!? I think I just remembered where that neck pain came from." "Where did it come from?" Sora said in a scared tone. "It was from the murderer, he was a vampire." Kairi said. Sora and Riku were shocked.


End file.
